The prior art includes a variety of games designed to receive tokens that are pitched toward selected targets. The targets may be openings of various shapes or sizes, and each opening is assigned a numerical score. Usually, the openings that are most difficult to "hit" with a token carry the highest score.
Games such as just described often require manual score tallying. Further, the rules of play for some games require each player to pitch a series of tokens during one turn, and to compile a score at the end of the turn.
It can be appreciated that manual tallying of the game score can be tedious and can delay the game progress. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a game with an accurate and rapidly responsive automatic scoring system that eliminates the tedium of manual scoring.